Loyalties
by Illaeshin
Summary: Allen and Celena share some sibling time and an old friend returns. Friend and family. No pairings


The forests at the border of Austuria and Fanelia were cool in the fall, with the mist lingering far into the day. The dragons of Fanelia had retreated into the depths of the forests and mountains to wait out the cold winter months.

He never knew just where he was, but one thing was certain, where he must go.

Allen Schezar stood atop the warch tower of the newly rebuilt Fort Castelo, watching the sunset, and the Mystic Moon turn orange. The forest spread out like a vast multi-colored carpet, stretching in all directions. It had only been a week since the new fort was completed, but he and his men had been here already a month. The seven who had stayed with him during the war were anxious to see their home rebuilt and Allen was no less eager.

The first Austurian casualty in the war had been the soldiers and the fort itself. The men of the Crusade were only too happy to help rebuild what had been lost. In memory of the lives that had been lost a modest monument had been erected. The men had built it themselves, to honor their fallen comrades.

Though he was a Knight Caeli and therefore, part of the Aristocracy, Allen Schezar liked it out here. His men didn't have to uphold the strict and perfect image of the Austurian army at all times, and he was free to be their friend, not just their superior officer. The last of the sun's rays had just faded from the sky when Allen heard footsteps behind him.

"Brother." Clenea Schezar came up behind her brother, "I thought I might find you here." she smiled.

Turning to his little sister, he laid an arm over her slender shoulders, marveling once more that his precious little sister had returned to him.

"It's getting cold Celena. You should go back inside, I'll be down in a few minutes." he said gently.

Celena shook her head, sending her pale blonde hair waving, "I'll go when you go, Brother. If it's cold to me, it's cold to you." she said defiantly, wrapping her arms around the arm of her brother.

Allen relented with a smile. Celena's personality was still emerging, even though it had been a few two months since she had returned to herself, "Alright. We'll go together then." he smiled. Glancing out over the darkening forest one last time, Allen's blue eyes caught the barest movement under the trees.

Stopping he turned more fully to see what it was. Even with the war over Allen and his men found themselves fighting rather regularly. Whether it was bandits, taking advantage of caravans, or slavers trying to smuggle their wretched 'goods' into Austuria or Fanelia the men of Fort Castelo seemed to have plenty to do.

As Allen, and now curious Celena watched a single figure emerged from the trees, but from the top of the watch tower neither could distinguish much about the person.

"Come on Brother. Let's go see who it is!" Celena exclaimed with a smile. Allen followed willingly. As the two walked quickly down to the gates, Allen's thoughts turned to his sister. She was every bit as gentle and kind as she was before she was spirited away, but there were obvious signs that she had not completely forgotten her time as Dilandu Albatou. She was decisive and quick-witted, always returning the friendly jibes the men tossed at her, with a witty rejoinder of her own. She preferred to wear dresses, but she liked to keep them simple and easy to move it.

Allen had to push his brotherly concerns away for the time as the two reached the gates. Opening the smaller, gatehouse door, brother and sister stepped out to see just who had come to call. The figure had short blond hair that was rather messy, and seemed to be well-muscled. Allen could see a massive wound down his right arm and one along his calf, below his simple tunic and shorts. Beside him Allen heard Celena gasp.

Turning in alarm to his sister, he nearly asked what was wrong, but she spoke first.

"Jajuka."

Now Allen was alarmed. Jajuka was the beast man who had cared for Celena in Zaibach, before she had been turned into Dilandu. What did he want....and wasn't he supposed to dead? Van had destroyed his guymelef, with him inside it. Not many men lived through that.

He watched as the beast man walked carefully, and slowly up the path towards the fort. Out of reflex, Allen put a hand to his sword. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Celena's expression had turned from shock to joy and confusion. Her eyes were still blue as tears began to fall from them.

"Jajuka!" she cried and dashed forward.

"Celena!" Allen called after her and followed quickly.

Jajuka paused and looked up sharply, as though realizing for the first time where he was. When he saw the girl running toward him, he smiled. He'd made it.

Celena didn't hesitate to throw her arms around her beloved friend, whom she had thought dead.

"Jajuka! Jajuka! You're alive!" she cried.

Stopping a few feet away from his sister and Jajuka Allen looked on in amazement. The beast man's face was covered with burn scars, and his ears looked a little ragged. The wounds on his arms and legs, were obviously caused when Van sliced through the man's guymelef, but he seemed perfectly able to move around just fine.

Jajuka winced a little as Celena accidently pulled on his scars, but he accepted it without complaint. He hugged his dear little friend gently, ever mindful of the Knight Caeli standing not far away.

Celena didn't seemed inclined to let go any time soon so Jajuka raised his head, his blue eyes meeting the blue eyes of Allen Schezar. He was a little surprised that the man didn't look more outraged, or at least suspicious.

Allen nodded when his eyes met Jajuka's, "I'll have to ask you a few questions, an interrogation if you will, before I can allow you full freedom in the fort, but...I don't think I have any doubt about your loyalties." he said fairly.

Jajuka eyes shone with gratitude, "Thank you."


End file.
